The Great Mouse Detective: Fidget and Eve
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Eve loses her family after the fire and meets a nice bat named Fidget. However, he works for Ratigan and together, they do all they could do to save themselves and London from the rat himself. Fidget/OC
1. Prologue

It was a frightening night in old London. A mob of Ratigan's mice was trying to break down the bat family's house.

"What's out there, Mommy?" a little bat called Flappy asked.

"It's a mob, sweetie," the mother bat said, kissing her son on the cheek as she held him. "Eve, check to see what the mob is trying to do."

"Yes, Mother!" Eve, Flappy's older sister replied and stared out the window. She was shown to be very loyal to her family.

"What are they doing?" her father asked her.

"Looks like they're trying to break down the door, Father."

"We must leave this house immediately!" her father said.

"But Daddy…" Flappy whined.

"Trust me, son," the father bat interrupted, "It'll be alright. Your sister will think of something."

Eve broke the window with a baseball bat. "Let's go!" And her family followed her out the window.

By the time the mob broke the door down, the bat family was gone.

"Where did they go?" one member of the mob asked.

The other one shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, beats me."

"Onward men!" the evil mouse leader said. It was the ruthless Professor Ratigan.

"Yeah!" they shouted and on they went to catch up with the bat family.

"While we're at it, I may find myself another henchman that will be of some use to me," Ratigan thought with an evil gleam in his eye. "He ought to be as good as Fidget."

"Mommy! Daddy! Who's the leader of the mob?" Flappy asked.

"Shh…Ratigan," his mother answered. "He's the evil leader of the mice and may be out to find a henchman if one can't keep up."

Just then, Eve tripped.

"Eve!" Flappy cried.

"Don't worry, Flappy, I'll catch up!" Eve said, regaining consciousness and blacked out again.

"Eve!" her mother called.

Eve opened her eyes to find herself nabbed by one of Ratigan's henchmice. "There you are, girly," he said.

She bit him in the arm. "Ow!" he yelped.

Just as she was about to reach her brother and parents, she saw her path catch fire. She gasped and coughed, yet flew up in the air to see her family disappear. "Flappy. Mother. Father." The fire was rising up right before her eyes.

Suddenly, a scrawny peg legged bat about her size saved her. "Gotcha, girlie!"

"Eww! What're doing? Get your hands off me!" Eve demanded.

"Sorry," the young male bat apologized. "What's your name?"

"Eve."

"Pretty name. My name's Fidget."

"Pleasure to meet you, Fidget," she said as Fidget helped her up. "Thanks for saving me."

"Nah, don't mention it," Fidget said with a smile.

"I was about to catch up with my family. Then this fire rose and…are you part of the mob?" Her hands were on her hips.

Fidget gave her an embarrassed look. "Uh, I did nothing."

"You're part of all this!" Eve accused. "You wanted to destroy me and my family!"

"It was the _mice_ mob. I wanted to help you all, but I thought none of you could trust me and I'd get caught by Ratigan, my boss for doing it."

"You work for that rat, too?" Eve's teeth were clenched like razorblades.

"Shh…shh…" Fidget hissed.

"Excuse me?"

"He doesn't like to be called for what he truly is. If you do call him that, he'll feed you to his cat, Felicia."

"Yeah right and you don't care?" Her sarcastic remark and resentful face grew closer to Fidget's.

"I…I do," Fidget stuttered, unable to take being yelled at.

"How could I trust you?" was the last question Eve had to ask.

"You seem nice and uncapable of letting anyone get to you. So maybe we can get to know each other more."

"Well, well, well," the rat's voice echoed in the streets, his shadow luminating in the darkness. "Look who dropped by." Ratigan rising from the shadows, took a look at the girl bat. "Lovely choice, Fidget. You found a girl. She'd be of some use to us."

But Fidget kept his promise on learning more about his new friend, Eve.

…

Fidget showed Eve to his room, which had another bed. "Eve, this is our room." He presented her a bed with a dark purple blanket and lavender pillow. "The dark purple blanket matches your eyes and this pillow matches your dress." He put his finger underneath her chin. "Trust me, we're going to be great friends. We'll run away together or something."

"Can't we just _fly_?" Eve asked thoughtfully. "I can take you. I can fly." Despite the fire and how rough the gang handled her, she was still able to fly.

"I can't," Fidget sighed.

"Why not?"

"Because I broke it by accident when I was a kid."

"How long does it take for it to heal?"

"For a while, but if I can't handle the wait any longer, I can go to a doctor…" Fidget replied.

"And have them fix it?" Eve finished.

"Yes," Fidget nodded. "As soon as we could get out of you know who's clutches."

Ratigan came by Fidget's room. "Fidget, how's your talk with the girl bat?"

"Very swell, boss."

"Your bat is very accommodating, Professor," Eve said.

Ratigan grinned wryly, then glared at the two and said, "Keep it quiet!" He slammed the door when he left.

Now that the bats were alone, they whispered.

"Eve," Fidget hissed.

"Yes, Fidget?" Eve whispered back.

"I would like to know your family someday."

"You'll love them, especially my little brother, Flappy. He's really sweet and adorable."

Those words touched Fidget's heart, remembering what he was like when he was a child. He started to lie down in his bed and Eve began to lie down in hers. "Night, Eve."

"Night, Fidget."

 **Author's note: Yep. My OC, Eve is introduced and this is how she and Fidget met. See you in the next chapter with more adventures of Fidget and Eve.**


	2. Fidget's and Eve's Task

Years later, Eve and Fidget had become very close friends…and more than just friends. They dated, they went out to eat, they sipped soda, they went out for walks in the moonlight, comforted each other when the situation called for it, and slept next to each other above the rum barrel. When it came to following Ratigan's orders, they were each given different tasks. In Fidget's case, stealing Olivia's father, uniforms for the diamond jubilee and the toymaker's daughter, Olivia Flaversham.

The night of the toymaker's kidnapping, which was the girl's birthday, Eve followed to confront her boyfriend, who was attacking the poor man. "Hey, break it up!" she shouted to Fidget.

Without seeing her, he pushed her down. She got up to see the look on the little girl's face, but not directly in the eyes. Her looks were pure and innocent to Eve's purple eyes. That captivating moment didn't last long. Fidget threw a chair where Olivia was peering out of, shutting her inside.

"Gotcha toymaker!" Fidget cackled evilly.

"Give it a rest, Fidget," Eve scolded.

Mr. Flaversham called to his daughter.

"Shh, it's me, Eve," Eve said softly.

"Nice to meet you, Eve," Mr. Flaversham replied, "I'm Mr. Flaversham and you are nicer than this other bat."

"Shut up, toymaker!" Fidget growled. "And Eve, don't baby him."

"Fidget, shh!" Eve shushed. Turning to Flaversham, she added warmly, "Don't mind him, my boyfriend can be very hard to get along with sometimes."

Fidget rolled his eyes in anger.

…

That night, Fidget and Eve brought Flaversham to Ratigan. "I'm sorry I have to do this," Eve told him sadly, then walked away with her boyfriend so that they could both take a nap.

"Wait!" Flaversham cried out to the bats.

"Good work, bats," Ratigan praised, "Now you, toymaker. Build this robot."

"Fidget, I thought we were…" Eve started to say.

"Eve, as soon as Ratigan is gone as in 'gone gone', we'll be out of his clutches like I promised," Fidget promised.

She knew what he meant. "Okay," she sighed.

"Let's get some sleep." And he climbed up the barrel. Eve scrambled up after him and he lovingly took her by the arm.

…

Hours later after threatening Flaversham and the toymaker's daughter's life if he hadn't finished the robot in time for the queen's diamond jubilee, it was time for Ratigan to wake up the bats, who were asleep above the barrel. "Fidget? Eve?"

They stayed sleeping.

"Fidget! Eve!" he roared impatiently, which alerted the two.

When they were up, he handed Fidget the list. Ratigan _hated_ anyone making mistakes when he couldn't admit _his_.

Eve watched as her boyfriend read the list just to get him fired up for the night and heard her boss shout, "Now, Fidget!"

Fidget, very flustered, shouted back, "I'm going!" three times in a row.

Eve couldn't help but laugh, thinking her own boss deserved it. She stopped laughing, fearing what he'll do to her next.

"Eve," Ratigan said, taking her by the hand in courtesy, "I have a job for you."

"What is it, Professor Ratigan?" Eve asked.

"Don't be ridiculous," Ratigan chuckled wickedly. "What I would like you to do is _knock Basil dead._

This caught Eve off-guard, thinking this meant kill the detective. "What?"

"Because there is an _I_ in _Basil_ , instead of the word _team_. Catch my drift?"

"Yes," Eve said, agreeing with his plan, "It shall be done."

"Run along now. Your boyfriend must be waiting." Then, stopped her for just a moment. "Eve, you look beautiful tonight in the moonlight and you'll look just as beautiful tomorrow for the jubilee."

"Yes, thanks Professor, I'll be on my way!" Eve said as she opened up the sewer door and slid down after her love.


	3. Eve Defies Basil

As Fidget and Eve stop at Basil's, Eve did not frighten poor Olivia. Instead, she stayed to eavesdrop on Basil's conversation with both Dawson and Olivia. Not only had she admired children, she also took a liking to old people like Dr. Dawson, but did not like Basil for he was hard to deal with and was cold toward others that were different from him, although he took his job seriously. "Jerk," she said inwardly. When she heard Olivia insist on coming along, she thought, _She feels responsible for her father. I've got to help her, not hurt her._

First, she saw Basil speak friendly towards her on how risky as far as saving Mr. Flaversham's life may be. The moment he sat on his violin, she gasped, "Ouch!" Then, she noticed him yelling at Olivia, which made her mad because it wasn't so much as _what_ he said, it was _how_ he said it. "The tone doesn't get anyone else anywhere," she said, rolling her eyes, "But I will never act all rough on her or mean to her, even if I were to sit on something of mine because I can always get a new one with her help." Eve knew that this was personal for Olivia and if she were to step into her shoes, she would've done the same thing, saving a friend or family, if not by herself, but with another's help when a friend's or family member's life was on the line. She also heard that Dawson was grateful to the girl and decided to get the opportunity to understand her more. "Goodie, Dawson," Eve said quietly, happy tears streaming down her face, "I knew you'd be there whenever she needs you most." At Mrs. Judson's threat to destroy Basil's chemistry set and break the remains of his violin for not allowing her to go along after hearing Dawson's helpful discussion with Basil, Eve couldn't help but giggle. "This is getting interesting." Even Dawson and Olivia covered their mouths as they chuckled at Mrs. Judson's intimidation.

After Olivia won the argument with Dawson's help, Olivia cutely opened the door for Basil. _How cute,_ Eve thought sincerely. Basil turned to Olivia and scolded her quietly again. "Uh, oh," Eve hissed, as if she and Olivia were both in trouble. Eve was in trouble with herself for following Ratigan's orders because for him, "orders were orders". Olivia got fed up with Basil's small scolding and shushed him aa the approaching humans appeared in the shadows, giving Eve satisfaction, then she flew off to the human toy store, chuckling before anything else happened.

…

Eve panted when she made it to the toy shop. "I'm sorry, Fidget for holding you up," she apologized.

"No, biggy," Fidget replied, "I have other things to worry about, anyway." At the sound of a howling dog, they hid somewhere.

…

Later, as Olivia distractedly chased bubbles, dividing herself from Dawson and Basil, Eve simply gave out a distant whisper that only she could hear. "Pst, Olivia," Eve hissed and joined her. Olivia gasped as she looked behind her. "It's okay. I'm nothing like Fidget, believe me," she assured her.

"Really?" Olivia asked, feeling suspicious, "Why should I believe you?"

"I like kids, but not injuring them. How old are you?"

"Ten."

"Ten. Now, that's an amazing age," Eve observed, "I'm glad you decided to save your father because this is a big responsibility for you."

"Basil didn't think so, but Dawson and I finally got him to listen. Who are you?"

"Eve and that's good. I'm sure I can reason with him, too. By the way, the bubbles are quite lovely." With that, they popped the bubbles they pursued and came to a baby cradle. The female bat knew who was hiding in there, so she said to her new mouse friend, "Stay close." Little Olivia did and together, they pulled up the covers to reveal Eve's boyfriend himself, which led the girl mouse screaming. "No!" Eve said.

As Fidget threw the child in a sack, Eve tried to face him. "Fidget, no! Stop!" Eve cried desperately. He ignored her until he opened to door to see a dog standing behind the window. Eve laughed at her own boyfriend's misfortune. "Well, he deserved that one." Without stopping, she continued to track Fidget down with Basil. They lunged at the sack and pulled it out of Fidget's grasp to no avail. As Basil fell, Eve and Fidget smiled and laughed at his fall, but Eve stayed behind. She had unfinished business to attend to with Basil.

Meanwhile, Basil yelled at Dawson, which provoked her to the point where she finally said, "Hey, Basil!" Basil was shocked at the girl bat's tone. "Leave him alone!"

"Who gave you the permission to interfere, young lady?" Basil chided, "In other words, do you show any respect for your elders?"

"There are exceptions to every rule!" Eve snapped, her purple eyes turning red in this heated argument.

"So?"

"So, the real reason why Olivia is kidnapped because Fidget distracted her and you let your ego get in the way of saving London for only you. None of this wouldn't have happened if she didn't feel like running away, Mr. Perfect Mouse Detective!" She then imitated his voice, "I should've known better than to trust an old man with such a responsibility as this and put my partnership with Dawson and kinship with the girl to the test!"

"Eve, you still don't show respect for your elders, now do you?" he said in mock terror.

Unfazed, Eve retorted defiantly, "I'm not finished yet, Basil! Olivia feels responsible for her father's absence. She knows him better than you. You have to give people like Olivia a chance and go from there. If you can't do that, then I can take your place and take care of her, although I'm a bat. So go ahead and tell the cops!"

"I won't tell, but it's going to put my partnership with Dawson at risk and-"

"I don't care! You're jealous because Dawson takes her side and treats her better than you ever had and speaking of risk, the only person putting your partnership with Dawson as well as your kinship with Olivia to the test is you, jerk!" After saying that, she parted ways from Basil, who sighed sadly as his eyes met the floor.

 _She's right,_ I'm selfish, Basil thought, _But I have to set things right._

"Dawson," Eve said softly, "I am the girlfriend of the peg legged bat and I hated to interrupt your fight with…" she sighed, not because she felt terrible for defying Basil, "But I had to do something to defend you and the girl. There's still hope."

"Don't worry, friends, it's not entirely hopeless," the young detective said behind them and added, setting a hand on his elderly partner's shoulder, "We'll get her back."

"Do either of you think there's a chance?" Dawson said with courage left in him.

"There is, Dawson," Eve said.

"Yes, as long as one or two can think," Basil agreed and smoked his pipe.

Dawson took out Fidget's list from his pants pocket and he and Eve read it carefully.

"I'll reason with my boyfriend, I promise. Until then, I wish you and Basil well." The female bat took off flying.

"I wish you luck, too, my dear!" Dawson called out to her and waved.


	4. Fidget and Eve Fight

By the time Eve made it back to Ratigan's lair, she saw Ratigan intimidating Mr. Flaversham and his daughter being held hostage by Fidget. What is she going to do? Suddenly, Olivia stomped on his foot and Eve had to admit that he also earned it _big time_! The little girl ran to her dad as quickly as she could. What a happy reunion it was until Ratigan interrupted it and grabbed hold of her and handed her to Fidget. Stunned, Eve followed them.

Before Fidget could try to force Olivia into her glass bottle, Eve scolded, "Fidget! You heard Olivia! Let her go!" She decided to treat her boyfriend differently. "How would you feel if this was you! This should be you!"

But he didn't listen to her. When she tried to pull Olivia out, Fidget pushed the girl bat away and put Olivia into her prison.

When Eve heard Olivia plead to have her let out, Fidget mocked her and Eve reprimanded him for the umpteenth time. "Fidget, you could've just ignored her."

"Why?"

"Because she wasn't telling you to let her out! She meant someone else like her father or Basil, or Dawson."

Fidget shook his head, sighing over the fact that he was in trouble by his own girlfriend.

"I'll handle this and wash your hands," Eve said, still angry at her boyfriend and remained by the bottle as she watched Fidget turn away with a smile on his face, forgetting about the incident. As soon as he disappeared, she spoke gently to Olivia until she heard something about Fidget losing the list. So Fidget's girlfriend said, "Excuse me. I'll be right back, okay?"

She skidded over to her boss. "Ratigan! Fidget has everything off the list because I checked to make sure!" she defended.

"Good girl", he said, "I always knew you and your boyfriend will be of some use to me. Besides, you two haven't been hanging upside down too long."

"So that's it?" Eve asked.

"You mean you're not mad?" Fidget asked and cackled, "We're glad you take it so well."

This cheerful event did not last long. Ratigan rung his bell to summon his cat, Felicia, so that she could feed on Fidget. All Eve could do was watch helplessly.

"Ratigan, we've already been over this!" she scolded. "So you're making a big deal out of nothing!"

"How'd you like to join your boyfriend?"

"Oh, I wouldn't care one bit!" She then heard her love swear under his breath, making her cover her mouth as she giggled.

Dropping the subject, Ratigan had Felicia release Fidget. "Finally," sighed Eve.

Next, since Ratigan let the male bat go, he asked the female how stopping Basil went. "It went well, Ratigan, compared to how you would do it."

"Go on," Ratigan persuaded.

"You see, I couldn't stand the way Basil treats Olivia. Families are a big responsibility."

"I see that."

"So, you're not at all upset?"

"No, that's why I'll have you watch over the girl."

"Really? Oh, thank you." He watched her go and acted sympathetic over Basil and schemed up a plan to kill him for he'd been his archenemy for as long as he could remember.


	5. Mouse Trap and Saving the Queen

Eve watched Olivia closely and talked to her. "I'm sorry it has to be this way, Olivia," she apologized, "It's not your fault. This wasn't supposed to happen. I tried to stop Fidget and just when I thought how good he is, I ended up following Ratigan's orders, as well…"

"Eve, this isn't your fault, either," Olivia told her, "You're just as brainwashed as your boyfriend."

"I lost my family," Eve sniffled.

"But you'll find them or maybe they'll find _you_ ," Olivia said sweetly.

"Eve, time to let your precious friend out," Ratigan ordered and Eve did just as he asked as soon as Fidget returned from the bar where he spotted Basil and Dawson. So the girl bat put Olivia's hat, scarf, and coat on Fidget. "You look good, Fidget," she complimented as she laughed.

"Thanks, Eve," Fidget replied and tried to kiss her, but Eve wasn't in the mood, so she slapped him.

"Ow!" Fidget complained, rubbing his palm against his cheek.

"Chill," Eve hissed and was told to put her _own boyfriend_ in the bottle, but she didn't care. She was still upset with him, anyway.

By the time Basil and Dawson showed up in disguises as pirates, she hid herself and Fidget tricked them and when Eve heard the signal, she and Ratigan's gang shouted, "Surprise!" She leapt out of her hiding place, where the group was.

The next thing she knew was the professor harassing Basil for revealing his true self behind the masquerade and the rat claimed he'd won. She felt sorry for Dawson and for Basil, a _tad_ one. She also witnessed Ratigan as he and his men tied Basil and Dawson to a mousetrap and saw Olivia trapped inside her prison again and Olivia's father gagged and tied.

Before Ratigan left with Olivia's father, he said to the girl bat, "Watch the threesome mice." She glared at him with her piecing violet eyes as if to say, "Back off, rat."

Ratigan snuck away, but saved his energy for capturing the queen mouse.

Eve skittered off to Olivia, whom she cared about, "Don't you worry, Olivia," she assured her. "I'll get you out of there."

As Dawson and Basil spoke of the queen and the empire in jeopardy, she pulled Olivia out of the bottle and securely held her in her wings.

All of a sudden, they heard Basil complaining about losing the fight with Ratigan. Dawson cut him off and as did Eve.

"Basil, you could've just ignored Ratigan when he asked you about your silly chemistry set," said Eve, "Or you can ask him politely if you can see the robot Flaversham is working on, but not in your normal voice. If the door is locked, you'll know what to do. You're lucky you didn't get yourself fed to Felicia! I understand that you take your job seriously, but you need to take it easy, instead of wearing yourself out and throw your senses away!"

They even told him things like, "If giving up on your friends is what you want, then you aren't our friend."

Basil said to Eve, "Eve, listen, I know you'll never forgive me. In fact, I wouldn't forgive myself for taking things too far, either."

"Yeah, you're only sorry when it's too late or when you're caught," she said almost sarcastically, then she turned to walk away with Olivia safe in her wings. Basil said to himself, "I know Olivia would never forgive me, either. Not that I blame her." He turned around and noticed that Olivia was out of the bottle and thanks to the bat. The girl bat stopped. Just then, Basil finally set the trap off with Dawson.

As soon as Basil and Dawson were free from the trap, they and the girls smiled for the camera before saving their queen.

As they escaped the sewer, Basil whistled for Toby and they took off to stop Fidget from taking her into Felicia's mouth.

"Have you forgotten about our bond together, Fidget?" Eve demanded.

Fidget shook his head in wonder.

"If you do this, our relationship will be ruined!" Eve cried desperately, fighting to save both the queen and her boyfriend, "Ratigan was just using us in order to take over the kingdom. It's me, Eve! Are you still with me?"

Fidget nodded and gave the queen to Basil, who gently set her on the floor. The peg legged bat hugged Eve. "We can stop our now ex-boss together," Fidget said. With that, they and the others untied the queen and saved Mr. Flaversham again. This time, Fidget and Eve, allowed the Flavershams to reunite and they even fought Ratigan and bit him. Having enough, he kidnapped Olivia, Fidget, and Eve again. "Well, two traitors and a wretched girl!" Ratigan said. "Don't get any ideas or else, they'll _perish_!" Torn by Ratigan's threat, the trio of mice, Basil, Dawson, and Mr. Flaversham built their aircraft.


	6. London is Saved!

"You wouldn't be so lucky by the time Basil gets through with you!" Fidget shouted in Ratigan's gondola.

"You wouldn't get away with this!" Eve snapped at their ex-boss.

"Because he's smarter than you and will put you in jail!" Olivia chimed in, "He's not afraid of a…"

"Mean, nasty, disgusting…sewer rat that you are!" they said together.

"Why don't you calm yourselves and keep your mouths SHUT!" Ratigan's shout led them straight back, but they showed no fear. This wasn't over yet. Not even close.

Out in the night sky was Basil's aircraft. Olivia and her bat friends, Eve and Fidget smiled upon Basil, Dawson, and Flaversham.

"We're saved," Eve said.

"Time to lighten the load and hurry!" Fidget said anxiously towards the girls. Olivia climbed onto Eve's back.

"Oh, lighten the load, you say? How about that!" Ratigan raged as he picked up Fidget by the ears.

"Fidget!" Eve and Olivia cried.

"No, not me! Let me go! You know I can't fly!" Fidget cried desperately and defiantly at the same time as he was about to land in the Thames River. Before that could happen, Eve rescued him as well as he rescued two girls his girlfriend and his new friend, yet he confessed that he'd been quite a jerk to both of them. What could go wrong between the trio now that they were together?

Eve whistled to Ratigan as the three made it to Basil's aircraft. "Hey, Ratigan, we saw a dog chasing your precious pet!"

Ratigan glared. "WHAT?!"

"She died."

At this, Ratigan began to weep and crashed into the clock.

…

Inside he was alone and lost and angry. He wanted to not only get back at Basil, but at Fidget and his girlfriend, Eve, who chose to turn away from that sinful, slimy rat. Not wanting to stay in there for too long, he revealed himself as a monstrous rat he'd always been and off he went to get to the aircraft. Time was ticking.

Back on the aircraft with everyone safe, Basil felt something touching his foot. It was one of Ratigan's hands. "I've got you now, detective!" Then grabbed Eve by the foot. "Hey, that's my shoe, rat!" Eve snapped as she stomped on his hand with her free foot.

"Hey, you don't mess with my friends, you slimy rat!" Fidget shouted, then bit Ratigan's other hand, only to have Ratigan drag Basil down. Luckily for Fidget, Eve rescued Fidget again.

On the way down, Basil thought of something. He grabbed the propeller and with Ratigan falling down, Basil pedaled up. But on the aircraft, everyone sobbed. Finally, they heard a squeaky sound down below and it was their friend pedaling and they cheered.

…

Back in Baker Street after the queen had thanked them, everyone settled down.

"Thank you, Eve for saving me," Fidget said.

"Anytime you need me, I'm always there," said Eve as she gently punched him in the shoulder, making him laugh.

"That never gets old. I couldn't have done this without you."

"You were all grand," Basil said.

"Thank you, Basil," Mr. Flaversham told him and to Olivia, "Olivia, we've got to go to our train to meet your sister, Stella."

Speaking of sister, a tall and slender female mouse with a turquoise dress, Stella with a young boy mouse with a white t-shirt and red shorts, Andrew and a little bat, Flappy with his parents knocked on the door and Basil answered it.

"Hello, Olivia," Stella said.

"Stella!" Olivia cried as she leapt into her older sister's arms. "I've missed you."

"I missed you, too, Olivia."

"Olivia," Andrew said.

Turning to Andrew, Olivia said, "Andrew. How have you been?"

"Fine, you?" Andrew replied.

"I'm fine, too. Dawson, Basil, and I saved my father and we made friends with these bats."

"Flappy!" Eve shouted.

"Eve!" Flappy said as she hugged her little brother.

"Finally, I get to see my girlfriend's family," Fidget said.

"It's okay, everyone," Eve assured them, "He's good to me."

Her parents sighed in relief.

"I like him," said Flappy and he hugged Fidget.

"I like you, too, Flappy," Fidget answered, hugging him back.

Olivia hugged Basil goodbye and she told Dawson goodbye and she, her father, Fidget, Eve, Flappy, and the bat traveled to Scotland and all London was peaceful at last.

The End

 **Author's note: Well, I hope you enjoyed the story. I was getting it wrapped up. The movie belongs to Disney, while Eve, as well as my other GMD OCs, Stella, Andrew, Flappy, and Flappy's and Eve's parents belong to me.**


End file.
